


Of stars and spaceships

by chitownseo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, alien!johnny, don't ask me how interspecies intercourse works i havent thought of that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 03:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chitownseo/pseuds/chitownseo
Summary: With a sky full of stars comes his love among the galaxies!





	Of stars and spaceships

Jaehyun knew the clear signs of his arrival. The sky filled with clouds, the air was clean, too clean for it being Manhattan and the wind carried whispers that only he can recognize and they all say “he’s coming!” 

The first time Jaehyun met him he came like a shooting star crash landing on earth, no sound just blinding light before going back to normal. When Jaehyun reached the hill where he saw the impact he quickly realized that maybe he should have just stayed home.

~

His watch reads 10:27PM so he gets up off his sofa, quickly stepping into his boots and heads out to the woods behind his apartment complex, the straps of his backpack dig in to his shoulder but they only excite him further. By the time he reaches the hill, the otherworldly being is already waiting for him.    
  
“It’s a starry night, isn’t it Jonzot?” Jaehyun whispers as the alien steps forward his bare skin soft just like a human, his hair is dark, a black so dark no one could attempt to imitate it and a smile so entrancing that it has Jaehyun running forward to crash his lips against the aliens.   
  
“I know how much you love the stars, so I brought them all with me to show you off to them.” The alien wraps his arms around Jaehyun, pressing his unusually warm body to the human’s, lifting the human off the ground in favor of twirling them around. “ What happened to calling me Johnny?” the alien pouted as he placed Jaehyun back on the ground, sticking his hands out for the bag on Jaehyun’s shoulder “you know i love it when you make me seem human by calling me a human name and giving me human clothes,” he grinned through the last part as the human handed him the backpack that held an outfit perfect for the alien. (Jaehyun learned his lesson the first time around trying to get a naked human-like alien into his apartment without having the cops called on them)

“Shall we go explore the city or do you want to go rest and get an early start tomorrow?” jaehyun laced his fingers with the aliens, who simply giggled at the human’s antics, “I’ll do whatever you want us to do, I don’t wish to waste any time.” The alien turns towards his spacecraft, his eyes beam a serene amber which causes the machine to turn invisible and incorporeal. He nods at his lover and sets out to see earth alongside Jaehyun.

  
  


~

“Did you really bring the stars with you? Or is that your way of being cheesy?” Jaehyun laid on top of the alien, tired hands played with the velvety strands of Johnny’s hair. The alien held his waist softly their bodies still connected after spending hours enjoying each other’s bodies, showing just how much they missed each other in the most instinctive way they could, “for you I would do anything, even if that means traveling across ten galaxies, making love to you all night or bringing all the stars in the galaxy down for you to see.” 

**Author's Note:**

> hi i really just wanted to make johnny an alien, anyways come say hi twt: chitownseo


End file.
